


Decency

by all-i-need-is-destiel (Aleakim)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: English, M/M, poor sammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleakim/pseuds/all-i-need-is-destiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam rubs his temples and tries to fight the rising headache. “So you really don’t know?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“You’re seriously <em>that blind</em>?”</p><p>“Sam?”</p><p>Sam shakes his head. <em>Un-fucking-believable</em>!</p><p>_</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decency

“Sammy, we really need to talk!”

Sam looks up from his laptop, frowning slightly. That’s clearly Dean’s dad-voice and he has got no clue what he did to deserve this.

“What is it, Dean?”

“Look, normally I would stay out of your business and since you didn’t come to me in the first place I thought it’s probably not that big of a deal. You can do whatever the hell you want in your spare time.”

“… Okay?”

Dean sighs and leans a little bit closer. “But, man, that _shiner_ … it looks nasty.”

“ _What_?!”

Dean seems exasperated as if Sam is just a dense moron who doesn’t know what’s going on around him. “I don’t wanna pry, okay? But that fucking bruise on your forehead looks like a bitch. And a couple of days ago you had a black eye, don’t deny it!” He folds his arms. “So, what is it? A bar fight? Is some bad kid picking on you at school?”

Sam grinds his theeth. “ _Seriously_ , Dean?”

“Hey man, how should I know? You look like a punching bag and what - you didn’t think I would ask some questions? Have you met me?”

Sam groans. “Are you for real?”

“I am, last time I checked,” Dean counters. “So, what is going on? I can’t be anything supernatural since you’d told me about that, at least I hope so.”

“Dean …”

“Or is it something embarrassing? Did you slip in the shower while -?”

“ _Oh my God - no_!” Sam yells. “Why would you …? What the hell, man?”

Dean just shrugs. “Accidents happen.”

Sam rubs his temples and tries to fight the rising headache. “So you really don’t know?”

“No.”

“You’re seriously _that blind_?”

“Sam?”

Sam shakes his head. _Un-fucking-believable_!

“It’s you, Dean!”

“What?”

“That bruise, the black eye and the shiner on my shoulder you can’t see right now - that’s all _your freaking fault_!”

“Wait, what?”

Sam shuts his laptop and stares his brother right into the eyes. “It’s you and your lack of any decency!”

Dean scowls, clearly confused. “I don’t really get …”

“I actually don’t know if I should feel offended or be happy for you since you’re obviously that distracted by your lovey-dovey- _whatever_ ,” Sam retorts. “And I’m glad that you and Cas finally got together because that UST was killing me - but the whole bunker transformed into a fucking minefield!”

Slowly there is some understanding in Dean’s features. Not enough to feel slightly guilty about any of this but it’s a start.

“I can’t go around a corner or into another room without fearing to walk into something I honestly don’t wanna see!” Sam continues. “That shiner on my forehead? I ran straight into a door jamb because I accidentally walked into a very disturbing scene involving you and the angel and not enough clothes and I tried to flee … and well, _that_ happened!”

Dean blinks. “So, you’re saying …?”

“I sometimes walk around with my eyes closed - that’s how the shoulder happened, by the way, I tripped over a fucking duffle bag - and yeah, that’s clearly not the safest way to live your life!”

Dean looks at him, calculating. Calm.

And finally he starts laughing.

That bastard!

“Why didn’t you just say something, you idiot?”

Sam snorts. “I did! A few times actually. But obviously it didn’t even reach your ears.”

In hindsight he probably shouldn’t have tried to talk about this while Castiel was sitting right beside Dean since his brother changes into a useless pile of goo the minute the angel touches his knee and forgets anything else, little brothers included.

“I’m just … I’m happy for you, I really am! But could you _please_ keep it into your bedroom?” Sam sighs. “I honestly don’t know if I’d survive to witness you examining Cas’ tonsils with your tongue one more time.”

He shudders at the image.

But Dean just smirks. “Actually it’s more the other way around. Cas really likes -”

“ _Oh. My. God_.” Sam interrupts. “I don’t wanna know! At all!”

“Okay, okay, Sammy!” Dean laughs and it sounds so open and lively that Sam can’t stay mad with him for very long. “We try to keep it decent, man, how about that? Some hand holding and maybe a few kisses without any tongue-action in front of you and that’s about it! How does that sound?”

Too good to be true.

“Fine,” he says instead.

“Then we have a deal.”

Only ten minutes later he finds his brother and the angel in the library, Castiel sitting on Dean’s lap, ravishing him like there would be no tomorrow.

“ _Seriously_ , Dean?” Sam complains.

Dean looks debauched while he tries to loosen Castiel’s grip halfheartedly. “It’s not my fault, man! Cas jumped me before I could tell him about our deal.”

“And you decided to just go along with it instead?” he grumbles.

“He’s very distracting.”

Sam rolls his eyes, turns away and just hopes that next time he stumbles over a duffle bag he’ll break his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: <http://all-i-need-is-destiel.tumblr.com/>


End file.
